Erica Sakamaki
Erica Sakamaki is an original character created by OtakuSeiko&TohkoFan. Design Erica is above average height, but her weight is unknown. Erica used to wear the standard Kisaragi uniform (which was a blue dress, but is now a smock) with a white collar and a small pink bow on it, black-grey tights, and yellow uwabaki slippers. She used to have short hair and used a pink headband, since she liked Yuka's headband. However, she decided to stop wearing it since it felt childish to her. Now, Erica wears the standard Kisaragi senior uniform; a tan-colored sailor outfit with a blue collar, and lighter blue cuffs. Her uniform also consists of a yellow bow held by a blue brooch at the top, and a blue pleated skirt. Her student ID is pinned to the left of her chest. Erica still wears tights but they are darker and she has blue uwabaki slippers (Erica decided to wear blue uwabaki slippers to make people that think she is actually a senior) she now wears glasses since her vision has gotten worse and she grew her hair longer, tying it into two low pigtails. Personality Erica is an extremely cheerful and energetic girl, who enjoys playing around with her friends. She often comes across as immature, crass, and makes over-the-top outbursts that surprise everyone around her. Still, her friends are able to put up with it. She generally tries to maintain this personality even while trapped inside Heavenly Host, though the grim reality of their situation nearly causes her to suffer from an emotional breakdown several times. Erica is really close to her adoptive family and friends. She is also in love with Kanada Izumi and wants him to escape alone or with her. Plot The Mukami family was really close to the Sakamaki family. Being a Mukami at birth, Erica had learned to befriend them, but when Erica was 6 the Mukami family had an accident where the whole house was engulfed in flames. Erica's parents died and the Mukami family squabbled over custody issues, so the Sakamaki family adopted her. She also met her best friend, Eren Kawahara, since the 3 families are really close to each other. Because of this, Erica one day went online and found about the Sachiko Ever After charm. She decided to do it, even though Eren didn't want to, but Erica convinced him. After doing the charm, they wound up in Heavenly Host. Waking up in a classroom with Eren, Erica and Eren venture forth to find where everyone else could have gone to. Erica gets possessed shortly afterwards, but Eren knew how to stop this possessions, so they were fine until Sachiko Shinozaki started playing cruel tricks on them. After getting separated from Eren due to being attacked by Yuki Kanno, Erica searched for a way out. She entered the bathroom stalls on the 3rd floor and opens a stall to find Seiko Shinohara. Erica was going to help her, but then noticed that the girl was already dead. Erica screamed upon noticing this and goes downstairs, arriving at the pool. Not being able to swim, Erica decided to commit suicide at the pool saying she had enough of this, but then her older brother Reiji found her and stopped her. Then, Erica snapped and ran away, laughing like a maniac. Erica then bumped into Eren again somehow and Eren used his powers to stop Erica being possessed, so they both went after Reiji, but they found him being stabbed by Yuki who was laughing manically. Erica fell on her knees crying, but Eren grabbed her and they both ran away from Yuki. More plot soon! OtakuSeiko&TohkoFan Trivia * Erica has pediophobia, explaining her hatred of dolls. * Erica and her owner both share their birthday on the same day. This was on purpose. * Erica stopped wearing the pink headband, because it didn't match her appearance now. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Leo